


non-beenary

by seabreezws_and_gays



Series: trans mcyts [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Coming Out, Gen, Humor, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, This is definitely, Trans Character, Trans Non-Binary Character(s), Trans Toby Smith | Tubbo, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), and Tubbo, mostly just them laughing over random stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seabreezws_and_gays/pseuds/seabreezws_and_gays
Summary: Tommy has been pondering things, and it turns out Tubbo has as well.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: trans mcyts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129136
Comments: 34
Kudos: 497





	non-beenary

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy! I changed the way chatting looks, and it should look more "realistic".  
> If either Tubbo or Tommy said they were uncomfortable with this kind of content than I would take it down asap  
> -L

Tommy had first considered it when Eret had said that they used all pronouns. At the time, Tommy had always somewhat known that there was such a thing as non-binary, but he’d never really had any reason to look into it, and so he hadn’t. 

But he was looking into it now, with a vengeance. His fingers flew around his keyboard, searching for the answers to the questions he had. Could someone identify with their birth-gender, and feel uncomfortable with it at the same time? Could someone go by their birth pronouns along with others? And what did that mean?  
After nearly a week of having pondered over what he learned, and how it applied to Tommy, he decided it would be best to try it out with someone. 

TommyInnit:  
Hey Big T  
Talk to me, I have things to speak about  
Tubbo:  
Good things?  
TommyInnit:  
Interesting things  
I want to try out they/them pronouns  
But I want to keep my current ones too?  
So there’s that  
Tubbo:  
Wait, no shit? 

Tommy’s stomach dropped. 

Tubbo:  
Me too!  
I want to try he/they pronouns as well  
TommyInnit:  
HAHHHH  
HELL YEAH BIG T  
HE/THEY POG  
Tubbo:  
THE BEST POG  
TommyInnit:  
But damn bro, you scared me, I thought you were gonna say some transphobic shit  
Tubbo:  
How dare you  
I would never  
TommyInnit:  
Is bro still okay with you though?  
I’m fine with it, but if you aren’t then that’s hella fine as well  
Tubbo:  
No, I’m cool with it  
Or maybe sib?  
What’s a gender neutral term for bro  
TommyInnit:  
Tho  
Tubbo:  
Wait you have a point 

Tommy laughed, gleeful at this turn of events.

TommyInnit:  
Are you okay with still going by Toby?  
I was thinking of going by another name  
But idk, I’m still cool with Tommy  
Tubbo:  
Yeah, I get that  
I think I want to try something more neutral  
Like Bee?  
TommyInnit:  
Pog  
I like it, fits you well

The two talked for a while longer, before they both had other things to do and signed off. The conversation stuck in Tommy’s head though. It had just been so unexpected, but so awesome to find out that he and Tob- Bee, shared this. It was nice, to have someone to talk about and to have them understand, and even nicer that it was Tubbo.  
…  
“Wait, wait Tubbo!” Tommy exclaimed, wheezing. “It’s you, look, it’s you!”  
Tommy moved their character around in the direction of a Minecraft bee, and once they noticed, Bee started laughing as well.  
“Tommy,” they laughed, almost knocking their mic over, “Tommy that’s so dumb. But it’s meeee!”  
Bee flew off into another fit of laughter, and the two kids were gasping for breath when Wilbur joined the vc. 

“What are you guys doing?”  
“Looking at,” Tommy paused, trying to catch his breath, “Bee.”  
That sent Bee off into another cackle, and Tommy joined in as well. After a minute of this happening, with everything Wilbur said interrupted by screeches of high pitched laughter, he gave up trying to figure out what was going on.  
“You two are so weird. It’s a bee?”  
“Exactly!” Tommy cried.  
“Right there!” They said, hitting Bee’s character.  
“Hey, hey!! I’m on two hearts, leave me alone!”  
“Fine whatever Bee.”  
“Is this like some nick name you gave Tubbo, Tommy?”  
Wilbur questioned.  
There was a pause after that, and the sound of Tommy typing, and then,  
“Yeah, sort of. Tubbo, do you want to just tell him?”  
“Yeah, you too?”  
“Sure.” 

Wilbur drew his eyebrows together, the shift in conversation taking a slightly more serious tone.  
“Wilbur, I’m going by he/they pronouns now. And I was trying out the name Bee for the time being.”  
“Ohh.”  
Wilbur smiled.  
“I’m going by he/they too big man. But keeping Tommy.”  
“Okay, that’s cool, both of you. Thanks for telling me. Does anyone else know?”  
“No, not really, I told Bee first and then they told me about them, and we hadn’t gotten around to telling anyone else yet.”  
“I understand. Do you want to yet? I’ll back you up completely whether either of you do or don’t.”  
“Uhh, I think I do, pretty soon, not sure yet.”  
“How about you Bee?”  
“Yeah, same, I’ll probably just do it along with Tommy, seems easier.”  
“Cool, well whenever you do I’m here for you.” Wilbur said. “I’m here for you anytime really, if you ever need to talk.”  
“Thank you Wil. Now what did you bitches want to do?”  
Tommy said, as the trio turned back to Minecraft.  
“I was going to do some mining. But Tommy really, the bee joke? That wasn’t even that funny.” Wilbur said, a smile in his voice.  
“You’re right! But it was hilarious!” Bee said, and then Tommy went off into another fit of laughter, which set Bee off, and eventually Wilbur broke down as well.

**Author's Note:**

> he/they pog, he/they pog. honestly i really liked the dynamic of this one, the writing isn't the best, but still, the idea was fun, and i liked writing it.  
> Bee being Tubbo's name was so cliche but i did it anyway lol.  
> kudos/comments always appreciated! If you'd like me to write some more for this (maybe them coming out to the smp, or something?) then tell me!  
> -L


End file.
